


Blessings

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [198]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Jacob was born, James woke up with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 August 2016  
> Word Count: 573   
> Prompt: blessing  
> Summary: The day Jacob was born, James woke up with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so here's where I _finally_ get to work in my headcanon about Jacob's mother. Yes, it's sad and I'm some kind of asshole for writing it, but it's what I felt happened based on the lack of canon mention of his mother. I mean, I figured she was dead, but was vacillating on how and when she died. And then this came to me, and I just wrote it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

James didn't fight it when Patrick made sure that Jacob was given a proper _bris_. It wasn't like Jacob's mother would fight their wishes, even if she'd survived the accident. Their contract was specific and detailed as to what Abby and they would receive upon the birth of their child. The intention was that she would be involved in the baby's life, but James and Patrick would be the parents. She'd even signed away her parental rights before she gave birth, retaining only enough to ensure that the pregnancy and birth would be safe for the baby. She just wanted to do this one last thing for the man she'd loved for years.

The day Jacob was born, James woke up with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd been a cop long enough to trust his gut, but he had no idea where to start to try to figure out what this feeling meant. He called Abby, knowing she had a doctor's appointment, and begged her to be safe. She'd laughed then, a bright sound that eased some of his tension, and reminded him that she knew how to take care of herself.

He was in the bullpen working on case notes when the call came in. A three car pileup at a red light with fatalities. It took a moment or two to realize why the intersection sounded so familiar, and that sick feeling returned full force. Abby's doctor's office was only a few blocks away. He was on his feet and out the door before his captain could stop him. The uniforms at the scene weren't exactly helpful about what had happened, other than to say that someone was under the influence and speeding. In the process of trying to slow down, said car rear-ended the one in front of it, which slammed into the next car in front of it. The driver of the middle car was effectively pinned and in pretty bad shape. The second he'd arrived at the scene, Abby's car had been barely recognized as the one in the middle of the wreck.

Once he learned which hospital the victims had been taken to, he used his light to get over there more quickly. It didn't take long to learn that Abby had been rushed into surgery, and that he'd just have to wait to find out how she and the baby were. He called Patrick and explained what he knew, promising to call when he knew more. Patrick wisely chose to join him in waiting.

Jacob was born by emergency C-section when Abby's heart and body gave out from the injuries. He was six weeks premature and tiny for his stage of development. He spent nearly two months in the NICU, and one of his fathers was always there for him. Patrick found a way to sit a modified Shiva for her, despite the fact that Abby wasn't Jewish. It made Patrick feel better for Jacob's sake, so James didn't stop him. They named him Jacob because it was one of Abby's favorite names.

When they brought him home for the first time, Jacob had a blanket made by Abby waiting for him. It was her last gift to him, and he slept with it every night. And every night, James was grateful enough to pray to a god he'd fallen out of sorts with, and all because of his miracle son.


End file.
